Ashlyn pond Amy's choice
by Souffleegirl11
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, Ashlyn and Rory are taken captive by a man who calls himself the dream lord the four are stuck in two alternate reality's and don't know which one is real and are forced to choose which one of the worlds is real


Transcript: 5x7 Amy's Choice

Doctor Who

got transcript from  
. 

I just added in my oc

EXT. ENGLISH VILLAGE, DAY

_We hear birds and see the outlying fields of the village and then a two-story stone cottage._

INT. COTTAGE, KITCHEN, DAY

_Amy is mixing something in a bowl and as the camera moves up from the counter, we see she is very pregnant. _

_Suddenly, she gasps and sets the bowl down on the table._

**Amy:**  
_(screams)_ Rory-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!AISLI-N-N-N-N!

EXT. COTTAGE FRONT, DAY

_Rory rides into the yard on a bicycle with a basket on the front. He is now sporting his hair long and in a ponytail and Ashlyn Running behinde him Blondish red hair backpack on her back. _

**Amy:** _(v.o.)_  
it's starting!

_Rory drops the bike to the ground and Ashlyn Drops her bag Rory Grabbs her arm and runs inside._

INT. COTTAGE, KITCHEN, DAY

**Rory:**  
_(rushes to her side)_ Ah. OK, OK...

**Ashlyn:**  
you alright?!

_Amy is sitting down, eating the batter from the bowl._

**Amy:**  
False alarm.

_Ashlyn sighs_

**Rory:**  
What?

**Amy:**  
False alarm.

**Rory:**  
What?

**Ashlyn:**  
Rory,relax

**Amy:**  
Well, I don't know what it feels like. I've never had a baby before. _(feeds him some of the batter)_

_There is a whooshing sound in the background._

**Rory:**  
Mmm!

**Ashlyn:**  
...(_Smiles)_Doctor!

**Amy:**  
No. _(stands)_

**Rory:**  
I know - leaf blowers. Use a rake!

**Amy:**  
_(puts the bowl on the table)_ No, it's…

**Ashlyn:**  
The Tardis!

_The Three look to the window and see the TARDIS materialize outside Ashlyn is already outside_

**Amy:**  
I knew. I just knew.

_They both head outside._

EXT. COTTAGE FRONT, DAY

_The TARDIS has landed in the middle of Amy'S flowers. The door opens and the Doctor pops his head out to see where he is. He then steps out, knocking a stone from the small retaining wall._

**Ashlyn:**  
Doctor!

**Doctor:**  
Ashlyn?!

_Ashlyn run's hugging the Doctor_

**Doctor:**  
your hair what in gods name did you do to your hair?!

**Ashlyn:**  
I died it!

_Rory comes out to greet him._

**Rory:**  
Doctor.

**Doctor:**  
I've crushed your flowers.

**Rory:**  
Oh, Amy will kill you.

**Doctor:**  
Where is she?

**Rory:**  
She'll need a bit longer.

**Doctor:**  
Whenever you're ready, Amy. _(Amy arrives)_ Oh, wahey! Wahey. You've swallowed a planet. _(rests a hand on her stomach)_

**Amy:**  
I'm pregnant.

**Doctor:**  
You're huge.

**Ashlyn:**  
Doctor she's pregnent

**Amy:**  
Yeah, I'm pregnant.

**Doctor:**  
Look at you. When worlds collide.

**Amy:**  
Doctor, I'm pregnant.

**Doctor:**  
Oh, look at you Three. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit. _(hugs Amy)_ Apart from age,Hair color and size.

**Amy:**  
Good to see you, Doctor.

**Doctor:**  
Are you pregnant?

_Amy shakes her head and goes back inside. The Doctor, claps Rory and Ashlyn's on Shoulders before the Three follow._

EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY

_The Doctor,Ashlyn, Amy and Rory walk down a village lane._

**Doctor:**  
Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever.

**Rory:**  
It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket.

**Doctor:**  
Where is everyone?

**Amy:**  
This is busy. OK, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their 90s.

**Ashlyn:**  
Its so dull!

_POV switches to a woman watching from a window._

**Doctor:**  
Well, don't let that get you down.

**Amy:**  
It's not getting me down it's getting Ash Down.

_POV switches back as the four of them sit on a bench in a cul-du-sac._

**Doctor:**  
I wanted to see how you were. I don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord's for life. You don't get rid of the Doctor so easily.

**Amy:**  
You came here by mistake, didn't you?

**Doctor:**  
Yeah, bit of a mistake. But look, what a result. Look at this...bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next?

_The Four of them sit there, bored and with nothing to say._

**Doctor:**  
So. What do you do around here to stave off the, you know...

**Amy:**  
Boredom?

**Doctor:**  
Self harm.

**Rory:**  
We relax..._(the Doctor mouths "relax")_ We live, we listen to the birds.

**Ashlyn:**  
I hate it here I miss Adventures and stuff i hate it it's dull and school is boring!

**Doctor:**  
it's alright,Ash maybe you should come back with me

**Ashlyn:**  
Please!

_A little bit of snow begins to fall._

**Amy:**  
Yeah, see, birds. Those are nice.

**Rory:**  
We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days.

_The birdsong becomes louder._

**Ashlyn:**  
Because Birdsong is just so...(_Ashlyn yawns)_Anyone else feel kinda(_Ashlyn's eye's widend)_Strange

**Doctor:**  
yes Ashlyn actually...Oh, blimey. My head's a bit, ooh..._(holds his head in his hand then sits back up)_ No, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good..._(begins to drift off)_ old... days.

_The Four fall asleep on the bench._

INT. TARDIS

_The Doctor wakes up on the floor._

**Doctor:**  
What? No, yes, sorry, what? _(Amy,Ashlyn and Rory meet him by the console)_ Oh, you're OK. Oh, thank God. I had a terrible nightmare about you three. That was scary. Don't ask, you don't want to know. You're safe now. _(hugs Ashlyn)_

**Amy:**  
Oh, OK.

**Doctor:**  
That's what counts. Blimey, never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console? _(examines console)_ Red flashing lights... I bet they mean something.

**Rory:**  
Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing.

**Amy:**  
Yeah, so did I.

**Ashlyn:**  
It was a nightmare for me We all were there and it was so boring my hair was like a blondish red and..and Rory had a pony tail

**Rory:**  
My was kinda the same but wasent a nightmare we were married.

**Amy:**  
Yeah, in a little village.

_The Doctor stands and looks at them, surprised._

**Rory:**  
A sweet little village, and you were pregnant.

**Amy:**  
Yeah, I was huge. I was a boat and Ashlyn your hair it was so-.

**Doctor:**  
Light!

**Ashlyn:**  
Yeah it was...But how...

_The Doctor walks up behind Ashlyn and tugs on her hoodie and examines her hair._

**Rory:**  
So you had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?

**Amy:**  
Are you calling me a boat?

**Rory:**  
And Doctor, you were visiting.

_The Doctor holds open Amy'S jacket._

**Amy:**  
Yeah, yeah, you came to our cottage.

**Ashlyn:**  
And i living with you guys For some strange reason

**Rory:**  
How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make sense.

**Amy:**  
And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?

**Doctor:**  
It was similar, in some aspects.

**Rory:**  
Which aspects?

**Doctor:**  
Well, all of them.

**Ashlyn:**  
You had the same dream.

**Doctor:**  
Basically.

**Rory:**  
wait a second You and Ashlyn said it was a nightmare.

**Doctor:**  
Did I say nightmare? No. More of a really good...mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track. _(birdsong)_ Forget it, we're back to reality now.

**Ashlyn:**  
Well i meant it i hated it,it was horrid i hated that dream made me feel weird

_the Doctor goes up to Ashlyn and looks at her_

**Doctor:**  
Weird?What kind of Weird...

**Amy:**  
Doctor, if we're back to reality how come I can still hear birds?

**Rory:**  
Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the…

**Ashlyn:**  
No,No!no!...No!...no

EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY

_They wake up on the bench, Rory and the Doctor, heads together._

**Rory:**  
…dream. _(pulls away from the Doctor in embarrassment)_ Oh. Sorry. Nodded off, stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS. _(the Doctor gets up and Rory looks at Amy and Ashlyn)_ You had the same dream, didn't you?

**Amy:**  
_(nods)_ Back in the TARDIS. Weren't we just saying the same thing?

**Rory:**  
But we thought this was the dream.

**Ashlyn:**  
It could still be a dream!

_The Doctor picks up a small stone from the path, examines it, and then throws it back to the ground._

**Amy:**  
_(stands)_ I think so. Why do dreams fade so quickly?

**Rory:**  
_(walks over to the Doctor)_ Doctor, what is going on?

**Amy:**  
Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lord thing because you've shown up again?

**Doctor:**  
Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel.

**Rory:**  
But we're awake now.

**Ashlyn:**  
We thought We were awake on the TARDIS too.

**Amy:**  
_(looking around)_ But we're home.

**Doctor:**  
Yeah. You're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory,Ashlyn, Amy, which is which? Are we flashing forwards… or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one.

**Ashlyn:**  
I like the other reality much much better!

INT. TARDIS

_Ashlyn wakes in one of the chairs with a gasp Amy Does the Same. The Doctor grips a lever on the console to mover it._

**Doctor:**  
This is bad. I don't like this. _(kicks console and hurts foot)_ Argh! Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case - always use force.

**Amy:**  
Shall I run and get the manual?

**Doctor:**  
_(goes down stairs to look under the console)_ I threw it in a supernova.

**Ashlyn:**  
You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?

**Doctor:**  
Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross. _(wags finger at Ashlyn)_

**Rory:**  
OK, but whatever's wrong with the TARDIS, is that what caused us to dream about the future?

**Doctor:**  
If we were dreaming of the future..._(heads back upstairs)_

**Amy:**  
Of course we were. We were in Leadworth.

**Rory:**  
Upper Leadworth.

**Doctor:**  
Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this. Don't you get it?

**Ashlyn:**  
Maybe its not the Future just some strange dream!

**Amy:**  
No, OK, no, this is real. I'm definitely awake now.

**Doctor:**  
And you thought you were awake when you were all elephanty.

**Amy:**  
Hey, pregnant.

**Doctor:**  
And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you, trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true. _(goes to console)_

**Rory:**  
OK, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside.

**Ashlyn:**  
With a bow tie-wearing alien.

**Amy:**  
And his Half Alien Daughter

**Rory:**  
So maybe "what rings true" isn't so simple.

**Doctor:**  
Valid point.

**Ashlyn:**  
Very Valid Point!

_The TARDIS powers down leaving them in virtual darkness, the only light coming from the console._

**Doctor:**  
It's dead. We're in a dead time machine.

**Ashlyn:**  
Oh My Gosh!

_The birdsong returns. As the TARDIS becomes darker, Rory goes to Amy and takes her in his arms Ashlyn feels Weezy and Starts to Fall the Doctor catches her before he falls Aswell._

**Doctor:**  
Remember - this is real, but when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels.

**Amy:**  
It is real. I know it's real.

**Ashlyn:**  
this has to be...the Reall on..e

EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY

_The Doctor is standing in the middle of the street as a group of schoolchildren pass by. Amy,Ashlyn and Rory wake up on the bench outside the library._

**Amy:**  
OK. This is the real one, definitely this one. _(Rubs stomach)_ It's all solid.

**Ashlyn:**  
No i dont like this one it cant be reall

**Doctor:**  
It felt solid in the TARDIS too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it. _(waves fingers in front of his face)_

**Rory:**  
What are you doing?

**Doctor:**  
Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though.

_Ashlyn smacks her hand on the bench and Holds it_

**Ashlyn:**  
Alright!i Cant tell this time i usually can tell...not this time

**WOMAN:**  
_(walks by)_ Hello, Doctor.

**Doctor:**  
Hi.

**Rory:**  
Hello.

_The WOMAN pauses to look back before continuing on._

**Doctor:**  
You're a Doctor.

**Rory:**  
Yeah. And unlike you, I've actually passed some exams.

**Doctor:**  
A Doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. How interesting. _(walks away)_

**Rory:**  
_(follows)_ What is?

**Doctor:**  
Your dream wife, your dream job,Your dream Daughter dont act as if we never noticed how much you would like a daughter like Ashlyn(_Points to Ashlyn) _And Probobly Exactilly like Ashlyn In There_(Points to Amy's Stomech)_Maybe this is you dream

**Rory:**  
It's Amy's dream too. Isn't it, Amy?

**Amy:**  
Yes. Course it is, yeah.

**Ashlyn:**_(Crosses arms)_  
Well it's sure as hell not mine

**Doctor:**  
_(points with thumb over his shoulder)_ What's that?

**Amy:**  
Old people's home.

_The Doctor looks at the home and sees the residents at the windows looking out._

**Doctor:**  
You said everyone here lives to their 90s. There's something here that doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick.

_The Doctor and Ashlyn head off and Rory follows with a groan._

**Amy:**  
_(hands on back)_ Oh. Can we not do the running thing?

INT. OLD PEOPLE'S HOME, LOUNGE, DAY

_The residents are relaxing in the room. MRS POGGIT is knitting._

**RESIDENT:**  
Oh, hello, Dr Williams.

**MRS POGGIT:**  
_(looks up from knitting)_ Hello, Rory, love.

**Rory:**  
Hello, Mrs Poggit. How's your hip?

**MRS POGGIT:**  
A bit stiff.

**Doctor:**  
Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus... No, you don't have that yet, forget that.

**MRS POGGIT:**  
Who's your friend? A junior Doctor?

**Rory:**  
Yes.

**MRS POGGIT:**  
Can I borrow you? You're the size of my grandson.

**Doctor:**  
_(kneels as MRS POGGIT puts a jumper over his head)_ Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out. _(leans forward, forcing MRS POGGIT to sit back)_ You're incredibly old, aren't you?

**Ashlyn:**  
Doctor,Dont be rude

_The residents look on as birdsong begins and the Doctor, Amy,Ashlyn and Rory fall to the floor, asleep._

INT. TARDIS

_The Four of them wake leaning against the console._

**Amy:**  
OK, I hate this, Doctor. stop it, because this is definitely real, it's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?

**Ashlyn:**  
Ya im fed up with this to!

_The Doctor goes to the upper level._

**Rory:**  
It's bloody cold.

**Doctor:**  
The heating's off.

**Rory:**  
The heating's off?

**Doctor:**  
Yeah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do.

**Rory:**  
Yes, sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's so lovely though.

**Doctor:**  
Oh, I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you.

**Amy:**  
What do you mean, "act"?

**Doctor:**  
Everything's off, sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere._(heads back to the console)_ Someone, something, is overriding my controls.

**Ashlyn:**  
Okay,Okay wait dosent this seem more reall i mean this is where we were yesterday!Yesterday! and why would we leave the Doctor Why would Rory had a ponytail Why would i live you guys!Why Are we living somewhere do Dull!

_A hologram of a man appears at the top of the steps. He is short, has a receding hairline and is a little on _

_the heavy side. He is dressed similarly to the Doctor in a tweed jacket, striped shirt and bow tie._

**HOLOGRAM:**  
Calm Down Ashlyn Calm down!,Well, that took a while. _(walks down steps)_ Honestly, I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. Him in the bow tie.

**Doctor:**  
How did you get into my TARDIS? What are you?How do you know Ashlyn?

**HOLOGRAM:**  
What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord,And Ashlyn She's a lovely girl why wouldent i know her.

**Doctor:**  
Nice look.

**DREAM LORD:**  
This? No, I'm not convinced. Bow ties?

_The Doctor takes an item from his pocket and throws it at the DREAM LORD. The item passes through him._

**Doctor:**  
Interesting.

**DREAM LORD:**  
I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord - it's in the name, isn't it? Spooky, not quite there. _(reappears behind them)_ And yet, very much here.

**Doctor:**  
I'll do the talking, thank you. Ponds, want to take a guess at what that is?

**Amy:**  
Um. Dream Lord. He creates dreams.

**Ashlyn:**  
And like delusions

**Doctor:**  
Very good Ponds

**DREAM LORD:**  
And what about the gooseberry here, does he get a guess?

**Rory:**  
Listen, mate, if anyone's the gooseberry around here, it's the Doctor.

**DREAM LORD:**  
There's a delusion I'm not responsible for.

**Rory:**  
No, he is. Isn't he, Amy?

**DREAM LORD:**  
Oh, Amy, have to sort your men out. Choose, even And Ashlyn arent you being left out now Nobody really wants Ashlyn now-.

**Doctor:**  
Dont Talk to her like that

**Amy:**  
I have chosen. Of course I've chosen. _(without taking her eyes from DREAM LORD, smacks Rory on the chest)_ It's you, stupid.

**Rory:**  
Oh, good, thanks.

**DREAM LORD:**  
You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, Amy. Blimey, I'd blush if I had a blood supply or a real face.

**Doctor:**  
Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?

**DREAM LORD:**  
Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground.

**Doctor:**  
Am I?

**DREAM LORD:**  
If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student... I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are. Where was I?

**Rory:**  
You were...

**DREAM LORD:**  
_(moves to the upper level)_ I know where I was. So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here in the time machine, and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger. But only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep. _(the Doctor, Amy,Ashlyn and Rory fall to the floor asleep)_ Oh, or are you waking up?

INT. OLD PEOPLE'S HOME, LOUNGE, DAY

_They wake up in the empty lounge._

**DREAM LORD:**  
_(enters dressed in a suit holding X-ray film)_ Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through. But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor.

**Amy:**  
Always? What do you mean, always?

**DREAM LORD:**  
Now then, the prognosis is this. _(the Doctor sits in MRS POGGIT'S vacated chair)_ If you die in the dream you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?

**Rory:**  
What happens?

**DREAM LORD:**  
You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality.

**Amy:**  
Have you met the Doctor before? Do you know him? Doctor, does he?

**DREAM LORD:**  
Now don't get jealous. He's been around, our boy. Never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning. _(disappears)_

**Rory:**  
OK, I don't like him.

**Ashlyn:**  
_(crosses arms)_ Who is he?

**Doctor:**  
I don't know. It's a big universe.

**Amy:**  
Why is he doing this?

**Doctor:**  
Maybe because he has no physical form. That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel. _(stands and removes jumper)_

**Rory:**  
What does he mean, deadly danger? Nothing deadly has happened here. A bit of natural wastage, obviously.

**Doctor:**  
They've all gone. They've all gone.

**Ashlyn:**  
Oh my goodness This it to much!

_The Doctor runs out and the others follow._

EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY

_Children are out in the playground next to the local ruins. A teacher is with them. The Doctor exits the old people's home and watches as some of the children head into the ruins._

**Rory:**  
Why would they leave?

**Amy:**  
And what did you mean about Mrs Poggit's act?

**Doctor:**  
One of my tawdry quirks – sniffing out things that aren't what they seem. So come on, let's think. The mechanics of this split we're stuck in... Time asleep matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams.

**Ashlyn:**  
And we're dreaming the same dream at the same time.

**Doctor:**  
Yes, sort of communal trance, very rare, very complicated. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway. But my mind isn't working because this village is so dull! I'm slowing down, like you Two have,Ashlyn not so much.

**Amy:**  
_(grabs stomach)_ Oh. Ow. Really. Ow! _(screams)_ It's coming.

**Ashlyn:**  
Aaaaahhhhh no!no!no! help her your the Doctor's!

**Doctor:**  
_(to Rory)_ Help her, you're a Doctor.

**Rory:**  
You're a Doctor!

**Doctor:**  
It's OK, we're Doctors. _(squats down as if to catch the baby as it falls out)_ What do we do?

**Amy:**  
_(stops panicking)_ OK, it's not coming.

**Doctor:**  
_(stands)_ What?

**Amy:**  
This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet. So don't you call it dull again, ever. OK?

**Doctor:**  
Sorry.

**Amy:**  
Yeah. _(walks off and Rory follows)_

_The Doctor sees MRS POGGIT heading for the ruins. Amy heads for the swing set and sits. The Doctor takes the other before Rory gets a chance Ashlyn is hanging from the top bar._

**Doctor:**  
Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room.

**Amy:**  
I have to be this size, I'm having a baby.

**Doctor:**  
No, no. The hormones seem real, but no. Is nobody going to mention Rory's ponytail? _(slowly smiles)_ You and I will hold him down, Ashlyn you cut it off. _(Amy and Ashlyn chuckle)_

**Rory:**  
This from the man in the bow tie.

**Doctor:**  
Bow ties are cool. _(stands and watches MRS POGGIT watching the children)_ I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a babysitter. _(MRS POGGIT turns and watches the Doctor)_ What's she doing? What does she want?

_Birdsong begins again._

**Ashlyn:**  
Oh, no, here we go.

INT. TARDIS

_The Doctor is at the console as Amy,Ashlyn and Rory join him._

**Amy:**  
_(rubs arms)_ It's really cold. Have you got any warm clothing?

**Doctor:**  
What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to. Sorry. Sorry. _(rubs face)_ There should be some stuff down there, have a look.

**Ashlyn:**  
Wait couldent we be dreaming right now and in that world?

_the Doctor turns to Ashlyn Intrested_

**Ashlyn:**  
I mean yes we can feel and touch but we do the same when were dreaming

**Doctor:**  
Keep going Ashlyn!

**Ashlyn:**  
Well Hes the dream lord,does he have any effect on the reall us...

**Doctor:**  
I like you thought hold onto to that Ashlyn!Hold onto that!

_Amy goes to look and, with a defiant zip of his hoodie, Rory follows. The Doctor goes into the space under the console Ashlyn is At the Consule Rubbing her HandsShe turns to her hands the skin was rubbed off like from hanging from the Top Bar her eye's widend, setting an enamel mug on a box with a crank. The crank comes off so the Doctor hits it. The box opens showing a number of gadgets inside. In a different section, Amy is looking through boxes for warm clothes._

**Rory:**  
I want the other life. You know, where we're happy and settled and about to have a baby.

**Amy:**  
But don't you wonder, if that life is real, then why would we give up all this? Why would anyone?

**Rory:**  
Because we're going to freeze to death?

**Amy:**  
The Doctor'll fix it. _(throws Rory a blanket)_

**Rory:**  
OK. Because we're going to get married? _(wraps Amy in the blanket)_

**Amy:**  
_(giggles)_ But we can still get married. Some day.

**Rory:**  
You don't want to any more? I thought you'd chosen me, not him.

**Amy:**  
You are always so insecure.

**Rory:**  
You ran off with another man.

**Amy:**  
Not in that way.

**Rory:**  
It was the night before our wedding.

**Amy:**  
We're in a time machine. It's the night before our wedding for as long as we want.

**Rory:**  
We have to grow up eventually.

**Amy:**  
Says who? _(finds some other blankets)_

_Amy heads back to the console. The Doctor has created something out of kitchen gadgets and hands it to Rory._

**Doctor:**  
Ah, Rory, wind. _(hands Amy the attached wire)_ Amy, could you attach this to the monitor, please,And Ashlyn(_Turns to see Ashlyn examining her hands He looks at her Concerned)_Nevermind Ash.

**Rory:**  
I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitchen wind-up device.

**Doctor:**  
It's a generator. Get winding.

**Amy:**  
It's not enough.

**Doctor:**  
Rory, wind.

**Rory:**  
_(winding)_ You Why is the Dream Lord picking on you? Why us?

_The monitor screen beeps to life and shows a starscape The Doctor runs to Ashlyn snapping her out of her Trance She looks up._

**Amy:**  
Where are we?

**Doctor:**  
We're in trouble.

**Rory:**  
What is that?

**Doctor:**  
A star. A cold star. _(runs to the doors and opens it, letting in a blinding light)_ That's why we're freezing. It's not a malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. That's our danger for this version of reality. _(closes door and looks at the larger monitor on the wall)_

**Amy:**  
This must be the dream. There is no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn.

**Doctor:**  
So's this one. It's just burning cold.

**Ashlyn:**  
Maybe it is possoble

**Rory:**  
Is that possible?

**Doctor:**  
I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always? _(heads to console area and sits dejectedly)_

**Rory:**  
OK, this is something you haven't seen before. So does that mean this is the dream?

**Doctor:**  
I don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about 14 minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem.

**Rory:**  
Because you know how to get us out of this?

**Doctor:**  
_(puts on stethoscope)_ Because we'll have frozen to death.

**Ashlyn:**  
Then what'll we do?

**Doctor:**  
_(takes stethoscope to console)_ Stay calm. Don't get sucked in to it, because this just might be the battle we have to lose.

**Rory:**  
Oh, this is so you, isn't it?

**Doctor:**  
What?

**Rory:**  
What a weird new star, 14 minutes left to live and only one man to save the day. I just wanted a nice village and a family.

_The DREAM LORD appears behind the Doctor._

**DREAM LORD:**  
Oh, dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks. There was an old Doctor from Gallifrey, Who ended up throwing his life away, He let down his friends and... _(stops at the sound of birdsong)_ Oh, no, we've run out of time. Don't spend too long there, or you'll catch your death here.

**Ashlyn:**  
You...Son of a...B...

**DREAM LORD:**  
Ah..ah,ah Launguage Ashlyn

EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY

_The Doctor rushes up the steps into the ruins._

**Doctor:**  
Where have the children gone?

/iThe area is empty aside from small piles of dirt and cloth. The Doctor checks them with the sonic./i

**Rory:**  
Don't know. Play time's probably over. _(turns to Amy)_ You see, this is the real one. I just feel it. Don't you feel it?

**Amy:**  
I feel it both places.

**Ashlyn:**  
Dido

**Rory:**  
I feel it here. It's just so tranquil and relaxed. Nothing bad could ever happen here.

**Amy:**  
Not really me, though, is it? Would I be happy settling down in a place with a pub, two shops and a really bad amateur dramatics society? That's why I got pregnant, so I don't have to see them doing Oklahoma. Doctor, what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?

**Doctor:**  
_(the Doctor lets some dust fall through his fingers)_ Play time's definitely over.

**Amy:**  
Oh, my God.

**Rory:**  
What happened to them?

_The Doctor looks into the village and sees the elderly walking along the path. _

**Doctor:**  
I think they did.

**Ashlyn:**  
They're just old people.

**Doctor:**  
No. They're very old people. _(heads down the steps)_ Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive.

_The elderly line up along the path facing the park. The Doctor, Amy,Ashlyn and Rory are heading towards them when the DREAM LORD appears._

**DREAM LORD:**  
Hello, peasants. What's this, attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy,Ashlyn? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS. _(to Doctor)_ You first!

**Doctor:**  
Leave Them alone!

**DREAM LORD:**  
Do that again. I love it when he does that. Tall dark hero, "leave Them alone".

**Rory:**  
Just leave Them!

**DREAM LORD:**  
Yes, you're not quite so impressive. But I know where your heart lies, don't I, Amy?

**Amy:**  
Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone.

**DREAM LORD:**  
But listen, you're in there. Loves a redhead, the Doctor! Has he told you about Elizabeth the First? Well, she thought she was the first...

**Ashlyn:**  
...Ew

**Doctor:**  
Drop it. Drop all of it. I know who you are.

**DREAM LORD:**  
Course you don't_(Appears behinde Ashlyn)_No one does,Not even Ashlyn who is Actually the one usually right Aint she The youngest is the brightest one

**Doctor:**  
Leave her alone...Course I do,. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do.

**DREAM LORD:**  
Never mind me! Maybe you SHOULD worry about them.

_The elderly of the village begin advancing. The Doctor, Amy,Ashlyn and Rory look to the DREAM LORD then back to the elderly residents._

**Rory:**  
Hi.

**Doctor:**  
Hello. We were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements! Are you all right? You look a bit tense.

**Rory:**  
_(to old man)_ Hello, Mr Nainby!

**Doctor:**  
Rory...

**Rory:**  
Mr Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee. _(MR NAINBY lifts him by the collar)_ Did I not say thank you? _(throws Rory backwards into the mud)_ How did he do that?! _(stands)_

**Doctor:**  
I suspect he's not himself. Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run. Fast.

**Amy:**  
Can't we just talk to them?!

_The elderly open their mouths to reveal an eye._

**Ashlyn:**  
Dont really feel like there in talking mood

**Amy:**  
There is an eye in her mouth!

**Doctor:**  
_(uses sonic screwdriver)_ There's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting.

**Rory:**  
That is disgusting. They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else are they?

_MRS POGGIT leans forward and shoots a green mist. Rory pulls Amy back to safety. The Doctor puts himself in front of them._

**Doctor:**  
RUN! _(Rory and Amy leave Ashlyn is standing behinde him)_ OK,Ashlyn like old times,_(Takes Ashlyn's hand)_Leave them. Talk to me. Talk to me. You are Eknodines, a proud, ancient race - you're better than this. Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?

**"MRS POGGIT":**  
We were driven from our pl...

**Doctor:**  
…Planet by upstart neighbours.

**"MR NAINBY":**  
So we've...

**Doctor:**  
…Been living here inside the bodies of old humans for...years. No wonder they live so long, you're keeping them alive.

**"MRS POGGIT":**  
We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the same to others.

**Doctor:**  
OK, makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough, could be real.

_A man comes up alongside the Doctor, pushing his bicycle._

**MAN:**  
Morning.

_"MRS POGGIT" shoots the green mist at the man and he turns to dust._

**Doctor:**  
_(turns on "MRS POGGIT")_ You need to leave this planet.

_The creature within MRS POGGIT screeches._

**Ashlyn:**  
I Dont think they want to leave this planet Doctor!

EXT. COTTAGE FRONT, DAY

_Rory and Amy are racing back to their cottage._

**Amy:**  
Wait! Stop! _(rests against post)_

**Rory:**  
_(looks at the elderly following them)_ After all I've done for the over-70s in this village. _(a woman is waiting for them at the front door)_ OK, this is crazy. She loves me, I fixed her depression, she's just a little old lady.

**Amy:**  
Mrs Hammill, we don't understand...

_MRS HAMMILL opens her mouth to reveal an alien. Amy backs away._

**Rory:**  
I'll deal with this one, Chubs...Now...

_"MRS HAMMILL" emits the gas and Rory dashes back behind the hedges. As "MRS HAMMILL" walks forward, Rory picks up stout piece of wood. He hesitates, backing up._

**Rory:**  
I can't hit her.

**Amy:**  
Whack her!

_Rory does so and MRS HAMMILL falls to the ground. They make it inside as more advance across the field._

INT. COTTAGE, FRONT HALL, DAY

_Amy collapses onto the stairs as Rory locks and bolts the door._

**Amy:**  
We just ran away. We just abandoned the Doctor and Ashlyn. Don't ever call me Chubs again. We don't see him for years, and somehow we don't really connect any more and then, then him and Ashlyn take the bullet for us.

**Rory:**  
_(moves coffee table)_ You know the Doctor. He's Mr Cool and Ash is to.

EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY

_The Doctor and Ashlyn are practically stumbling down the road, a group of elderly residents following. They are fighting off falling asleep as we hear birdsong. They make it into the butcher shop._

**Ashlyn:**  
D...Doctor im so..So Tri...tired

**Doctor:**  
Come on Ash..stay...Stay with me!

INT. BUTCHER SHOP, DAY

_The Doctor locks the door and Ashlyn flips the sign to "Closed". The DREAM LORD is behind the counter dressed as a butcher complete with apron and boater._

**DREAM LORD:**  
Oh, I love a good butcher's don't you? We've got to use these places or they'll shut down. But you're probably a vegetarian, you big flop-haired wuss But you Ashlyn your scared arent you always Scared.

_The Doctor takes a key from a shelf and tries to unlock another door Ashlyn is putting her head down The Doctor rushes to her and wakes her up._

**Doctor:**  
Come on Ash come on!

**DREAM LORD:**  
Let the Girl sleep Doctor,cant you see she's wiped

**Doctor:**  
Oh, pipe down. I'm busy.

**DREAM LORD:**  
Maybe you need a little sleep Aswell.

_The birdsong returns and the Doctor slips to the floor He was Holding Ashlyn up They Both Fall._

**DREAM LORD:**  
_(leans over counter)_ Oh, wait a moment. _(Doctor stands he's Coverin Ashlyn's ears who Eye's opend)_ If you both fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye things. _(The Doctor and Ashlyn go into the hall behind the counter Both Covering there ears)_ Fingers in the ear? Brilliant! _(The Doctor and Ashlyn slide down the wall)_ What's next, shouting boo? _(motions for the elderly to enter)_ Come in. Come in. _(The pensioners enter and make their way around the counter)_ Yes, we've got lots at "steak" here this week. Lots at steak. Get it? _(The Doctor and Ashlyn get up with a burst of energy and grip at the door)_ Are these jokes wasted on you?

_The Doctor and Ashlyn make There way to the second freezer door but slides to the floor as the pensioners come closer. _

**Doctor:**  
Wait, stop... _(reaches into pocket)_

**DREAM LORD:**  
Oh, I can't watch. _(puts hands over his eyes)_

**Ashlyn:**  
W..what are you doing?!

_The Doctor stands with effort, uses the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. He locks it behind him and Ashlyn and They Both fall asleep as the pensioners pound at the door._

INT. TARDIS

_The Doctor and Ashlyn wake up on the TARDIS floor, Amy and Rory on either side of them._

**Amy:**  
_(clutches blanket)_ Ah, it's colder.

**Doctor:**  
The Four of us have to agree, now, which is the dream. /i(buttons jacket)/i

**Rory:**  
It's this, here.

**Amy:**  
He could be right. The science is all wrong here, burning ice?

**Doctor:**  
No, no, no ice can burn, sofas can read, it's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now.

**Amy:**  
OK, which world do you think is real?

**Doctor:**  
This one.

**Rory:**  
No, the other one!

**Ashlyn:**  
I think its this one

**Doctor:**  
Yeah, but are we disagreeing, or competing?

**Amy:**  
Competing over what?

_The Doctor and Rory stare and her and she groans as she gets up Ashlyn Smerks at them and stands she walks over to the Door and looks out the Window._

**Doctor:**  
_(checks watch)_ Nine minutes till impact. _(stands)_

**Amy:**  
What temperature is it?

**Doctor:**  
Outside? Brrrr. How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know but I can't feel my feet and... other parts.

**Rory:**  
I think all my parts are basically fine.

**Ashlyn:**  
Stop competing!

**Rory:**  
Can't we call for help? _(holds out the phone)_

**Doctor:**  
_(takes phone)_ Yeah, the universe is really small - bound to be someone nearby! _(taps Rory on the head with it before hanging it up)_

**Amy:**  
Put these on, The three of you. _(throws a blanket with a hole cut out at the Doctor,Ashlyn and slips another over Rory's head)_

**Rory:**  
Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen.

**Amy:**  
_(puts hers on)_ Here we go!Ashlyn, Our boys... Our poncho boys The Pond girls And there poncho Boy's, C'mere Ash you Little pond. _(stands between them Ashlyn Infront of her She puts her Arms arouned Ashlyn's Neck)_ If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band.

**Ashlyn:**  
Love the idea

_The frozen star looms closer in the monitor._

**Rory:**  
We're not going to die.

**Doctor:**  
No, we're not, _(checks watch)_ but our time's running out. If we fall asleep here, we're in trouble. _(paces)_ If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why, why, what's the logic?

**DREAM LORD:**  
_(appears in a poncho and paces alongside the Doctor)_ Good idea, veggie, let's divide you Four up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely Female companions. Maybe I'll keep Them, and you can have Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality.

_Birdsong begins._

**Rory:**  
Can you hear that?

**Amy:**  
What? No.

**Ashlyn:**  
No

**Doctor:**  
Ponds, don't be scared, we'll be back.

_The Doctor and Rory fall asleep on the floor._

**Amy:**  
Rory, Doctor, don't leave us.

_Amy Grabbs Ashlyn throwing her behinde her_

**DREAM LORD:**  
Ponds, we're going to have fun aren't we?

**Amy:**  
No, please, not Us.

**Ashlyn:**  
What do you want?!

INT. COTTAGE, FRONT HALL, DAY

_Rory wakes up on the stairs next to a still-sleeping Amy. There is crashing glass as the pensioners break the window in an attempt to get inside. Rory lifts Amy under the shoulders and begins to drag her upstairs, apologizing at every bump. The pensioners make it through the window._

INT. COTTAGE, NURSERY, DAY

_Rory drags Amy to the center of the cheery yellow room. He sets her down, apologizing once more. He then closes the door. He walks over to the waiting crib, complete with stuffed toys and a wind-up mobile. He looks out the window and sees the elderly residents working together to get in, some are even trying to get into the TARDIS. He props a chair under the doorknob then sits on it, nervously._

INT. BUTCHER SHOP, DAY

_The Doctor wakes in the freezer Ashlyn beside him. He listens at the door. Outside, the pensioners are waiting, the aliens screeching from their mouths. The Doctor takes out the sonic screwdriver He Grabbs Ashlyn By the Shoulders._

**Doctor:**  
OK, where is it? _(tests the screwdriver before opening the door. He shoots out the light and picks up Ashlyn Quickly in confusion)_

EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY

_The Doctor cuts through a yard With Ashlyn in his arms and comes out in a different street where a pensioner is attacking a man in an old VW bus._

**MAN:**  
Oh, help, somebody!

**Doctor:**  
You couldn't live near the shops, could you? _(races to bus As fast as he could with Ashlyn Passed out, pushes pensioner away, and climbs into the driver's seat)_ It's OK, it's only me and A uncounsis Ashlyn.

_The Doctor drives the bus through the village. They see two young women as they are being surrounded by pensioners. The slide the back door open._

**Doctor:**  
Get in, get in, get in. Quickly, quickly, over here. Quickly, come on, jump in. Quick get in now, quickly. Hurry up. _(the women climb into the car and the man closes the door)_ Are we in? _(continues on and sees a young family)_ Come on, let's go, quickly, all four, that's it everyone in. _(drives on)_

SPACE

_The TARDIS is drifting closer to the freezing star. Ice begins to coat the exterior._

INT. TARDIS

_The inside of the TARDIS is coated in ice. Amy and Ashlyn are sitting in a lonely vigil over the Doctor and Rory. The DREAM LORD appears beside Them._

**DREAM LORD:**  
Poor Amy. He always leaves you, doesn't he? Alone in the dark To Take care of Little Ashlyn. Never apologises.

**Amy:**  
He doesn't have to. _(walks away)_

**DREAM LORD:**  
That's good, because he never will. And now he's left you and Ashlyn with me. Spooky old, not-to-be-trusted me. _(relocates to a chair, lounging in a robe that bares a deal of chest)_ Anything could happen.

**Ashlyn:**  
Thats kinda gross

_the DREAM LORD Chuckles and Puts an arm Arouned Ashlyn Trys to pulls away_

**DREAM LORD:**  
Oh Ashlyn i love your sense of humor!

**Amy:**  
Dont you Dare Touch her...Who are you and what do you want? The Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are. And he always does. Takes him awhile sometimes, but he tells me. So you're something different.

**DREAM LORD:**  
Oh, is that who you think you are? The one he trusts?

**Amy:**  
Actually, yes.

**DREAM LORD:**  
_(stands)_ The Two girl's in the universe to whom the Doctor tells everything?

**Amy:**  
Yes.

**DREAM LORD:**  
So what's his name? _(disappears and reappears back in tweed, squatting at the Doctor'S feet)_ Now, which one of these men would you really choose? Look at them. You ran away with a handsome hero. Would you really give him up for a bumbling country Doctor who thinks the only thing he needs to be interesting is a ponytail?

**Ashlyn:**  
Stop it!

**DREAM LORD:**  
But maybe it's better than loving and losing the Doctor oh Wait you Loose the Doctor you loose Ashlyn

**Ashlyn:**  
A...Amy i hear the stupid bir-

**Amy:**  
Ashlyn!Ash!

_Ashlyn Falls Asleep the DREAM LORD appears Catching her and Lays her Beside the Doctor_

.**DREAM:**  
_(stands)_ Pick a world and this nightmare will all be over. _(stands between the Three recumbent figures)_ They'll listen to you. It's you they're waiting for. Amy's Firends. Amy's choice. _(disappears)_

_Amy bends over and straightens Rory'S poncho. She looks over at the Doctor and Ashlyn before resuming her seat on the stairs._

EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY

_The Doctor pulls the bus up in front of the church and moves everyone inside Ashlyn Gasps Awake._

**Doctor:**  
Ashlyn!Your alright!Im So glad your Alright!Is Amy here to,Everybody, out, out out! Into the church, that's right. Don't answer the door.

**Ashlyn:**  
No She's not!but i dont think he could bring himself to do something to her

**Doctor:**  
Okay he wont hurt her thats good

_The Doctor then drives the bus out of the village proper and towards Amy and Rory'S cottage. The DREAM LORD appears Beside Ashlyn wearing a race car driver's suit, helmet on his lap._

**DREAM LORD:**  
It's make your mind up time in both worlds.

**Doctor:**  
Get Away From Ashlyn!,I need to find My Other firends.

**DREAM LORD:**  
Friends? Is that the right word for the people you acquire? Friends are people you stay in touch with. Your friends never see you again once they've grown up. The old man prefers the company of the young, does he not-

**Ashlyn:**  
Shut up!You have No idea!whats going on through Everyone's minds right now!you cant talk to Him Like that And we have to find Amy and Rory Alright!so stop atalking to him like that you have nore right!

_the DREAM LORD Smerks At Ashlyn The DREAM LORD leans in to Ashlyn Whispering something the Doctor notices_

**Doctor:**  
Leave her Alone!

_The DREAM LORD Winks at Ashlyn and Disapears_

**Doctor:**  
what did he tell you!?

**Ashlyn:**  
I Actually don...Dont know

_the Doctor looks at her Concerned_

EXT. COTTAGE FRONT, DAY

_The Doctor arrives at the cottage and sees the elderly laying siege. He eyes the cottage, looking for a way in._

**Doctor:**  
OK... _(gets out and ducks behind the bus)_

INT. COTTAGE, NURSERY, DAY

_Rory is sitting on the floor, cradling Amy'S head in his lap when she wakes._

**Amy:**  
How did I get up here?

**Rory:**  
I carried you. I'm afraid you may experience some bruising.

**Amy:**  
Where's the Doctor Where's Ashlyn?

**Rory:**  
I don't know. I want to do something for you. _(turns around, unzips a bag and takes out a pair of scissors. He then reaches back and cuts off his ponytail.)_

**Amy:**  
_(gasps)_ I was starting to like it.

_There is a squeaking sound and they look to the window in alarm only to see the Doctor and Ashlyn climbing in._

**Doctor:**  
It's all right, We had to stop off at the butcher's. _(Both fall to the floor)_

**Rory:**  
What are we going to do?

**Doctor:**  
I don't know. I thought the freezing TARDIS was real but now I'm not so sure.

**Amy:**  
_(gasps)_ I think the baby's starting.

**Rory:**  
Honestly?

**Amy:**  
Would I make it up at a time like this?!

**Ashlyn:**  
Oh!My Gosh!

**Rory:**  
Well, you do have a history of... _(she glares at him)_ being very lovely. _(Amy cries out)_ Why are they so desperate to kill us?

**Doctor:**  
_(stands)_ They're scared. Fear generates savagery.

_A piece of garden statuary is thrown through the window. Rory goes to look and "MRS POGGIT" shoots the green mist at him. He falls back with a groan and Amy goes to comfort him. The Doctor knocks "MRS POGGIT" from the roof with a lamp. The Doctor whirls around to watch Amy,Ashlyn and Rory._

**Amy:**  
Rory!

**Rory:**  
No! I'm not ready. _(begins to dissolve) _

**Ashlyn:**  
Rory!

**Amy:**  
Stay.

_The Doctor wipes his eyes._

**Rory:**  
Look after our baby. _(dissolves away)_

**Amy:**  
No. No. Come back.

**Ashlyn:**  
Rory!

_The Doctor mouths "Amy"._

**Amy:**  
Save him. You save everyone. You always do. It's what you do.

**Doctor:**  
Not always. I'm sorry.

**Amy:**  
Then what is the point of you?

_Amy touches the pile of dust that was Rory then stands with the help of a bureau. The Doctor goes to help, to comfort, but can't bring himself to touch her._

**Amy:**  
This is the dream. Definitely, this one. Now, if we die here, we wake up, yeah?

**Doctor:**  
_(nods)_ Unless we just die.

**Amy:**  
Either way, this is my only chance of seeing him again. This is the dream.

**Doctor:**  
How do you know?

**Amy:**  
Because if this is real life, I don't want it. I don't want it.

EXT. COTTAGE FRONT, DAY

_The Doctor,Ashlyn and Amy leave the house but the elderly do nothing._

**Amy:**  
Why aren't they attacking?

**Doctor:**  
Either because this is just a dream, or because they know what we're about to do.

_They walk to the bus and Amy stops, facing the Doctor and Ashlyn._

**Doctor:**  
Be very sure. This could be the real world.

**Ashlyn:**  
its not

**Amy:**  
It can't be. Rory isn't here. I didn't know. I didn't, I didn't, I honestly didn't, till right now. I just want him.

**Doctor:**  
OK. _(gives Amy the keys and holds Both of the Pond's hands tightly)_ OK.

_Amy walks around to the driver's seat to start the car, and, as the Doctor walks to the passenger side, the DREAM LORD is there. Without a word, the Doctor gets into the vehicle Ashlyn in the Back._

**Amy:**  
I love Rory, and I never told him, but now he's gone.

_The Doctor looks out the window at the DREAM LORD as Amy drives the car forward, smashing through the fence and straight at the front door Ashlyn Jumps._

SPACE

_The TARDIS is now dwarfed by the star, about to be swallowed by its cold fire._

INT. TARDIS

_A thick layer of ice covers everything in the TARDIS, including the three bodies. The Doctor opens his eyes and sees Amy and Ashlyn who slowly opens There's. Amy reaches her hand out to Rory and they clasp on tightly Ashlyn is Already standing looking out at the Star She Smiles a Tear runs down her face._

**DREAM LORD:**  
So...you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up. _(restores power)_ I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell. _(disappears)_

_The Doctor rises slowly to his feet and starts to work the controls. Amy and Rory kneel, facing each other Ashlyn looks out then to Wear the Time lord was standing she feels weezy then looks back at her hands._

**Ashlyn:**_(Mutters)_  
This isent reall

**Rory:**  
Something happened. I... What happened to me? I... _(Amy slowly takes him in a hug)_ Oh. Oh, right. This is good. I am liking this. Was it something I said? _(Amy releases the hug and looks at him)_ Can you tell what it was so I can use it in emergencies? And maybe birthdays.

_They both turn at the sound of the TARDIS starting up again Ashlyn is at the Controlles._

**Amy:**  
What are we doing now?

**Ashlyn:**  
Me and the Doctor, are going to blow up the TARDIS.

**Rory:**  
What?

**Ashlyn:**  
This isent reall The Dream Lord Whispered something to me back on the Bus he said look at my hands And i noticed the Skins Rubbed off From me Hanging on the Top Bar this isent reall is it was my hands wouldent burn,

**Doctor:**  
She's right her hands The Skin its rubbed off ,And Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was? Okay, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick, but he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality She was right all along youngest Pond And he wanted her to know her Hands It was all in her hands. _(laughs)_

**Amy:**  
What are you doing?!

**Rory:**  
Doctor! The Dream Lord conceded. This isn't the dream!

**Ashlyn:**  
Yes, it is!

**Amy:**  
_(to Rory)_ Stop Them.

**Doctor:**  
Star burning cold. Do me a favour! The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams.

**Amy:**  
How do you know that?

**Doctor:**  
Because I know who he is.

_The TARDIS explodes and fades to black. It comes back to see everything back to normal, all ice gone. The Doctor is leaning against the console looking at something in his hand as Amy,Ashlyn and Rory come down the steps._

**Doctor:**  
Any questions?

**Amy:**  
What's that?

_We see what is in the Doctor'S hand: six glittering bits._

**Doctor:**  
A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us. _(goes to the door and blows them into space) _

**Rory:**  
So that was the Dream Lord then, those little specks?

**Doctor:**  
No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm 907. It had a lot to go on.

**Amy:**  
But why didn't it feed on us, too?

**Doctor:**  
Darkness in you Three? It would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise I'm stuck with my own company, and you know how that works out.

**Amy:**  
But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true?

**Doctor:**  
Amy, right now a question is about to occur to Rory. _(spins her by the shoulders to face Rory)_ And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention. _(pushes her towards Rory and walks to the other side of the console)_

**Rory:**  
Yeah. Actually, yeah.

**Doctor:**  
There it is.

**Rory:**  
Cos what I don't get is you blew up the TARDIS, that stopped that dream, but what stopped the Leadworth dream?

**Amy:**  
We crashed the camper van.

**Rory:**  
Oh, right, I don't remember that bit.

**Amy:**  
No, you weren't there, you were already...

**Rory:**  
Already what?

**Amy:**  
Dead. You died in that dream. Mrs Poggit got you.

**Rory:**  
OK. But how did you know it was a dream? Before you crashed the van, how did you know you wouldn't just die?

**Amy:**  
I didn't.

**Rory:**  
_(realizing)_ Oh.

**Amy:**  
Yeah.

**Rory:**  
Oh. _(takes her hand)_

**Amy:**  
Yeah, "Oh."

_Rory leans in and kisses her. After a pause, Amy kisses him back. The Doctor watches with a smile The Doctor puts his Arm Arouned Ashlyn._

**Doctor:**  
So... _(applauds)_ Well, then, where now? Or should I just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?

**Rory:**  
I don't know. Anywhere's good for me. I'm happy anywhere. It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice.

_The Doctor claps his hands and starts to work on the controls. In the reflective surface, he sees the DREAM LORD smile back at him. The Doctor looks about nervously. He looks back and the reflection is his own._

_Ashlyn looks back at her hands She smiles To the Doctor then to Amy and Rory And then Stops _

**Ashlyn:**  
Nobody?

Tags: transcripts: series 5


End file.
